


To Claim a Mate

by glittergirl38



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergirl38/pseuds/glittergirl38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is the were-cat leader of the L.A. were-creatures pack also the lead singer of a band that is in need of a new guitarist. Tommy is a were-cat who has no pack because he's a little odd.( Not good with summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know any of the people named in this work ( though I wish I did).

He was trapped. There was no way he could take this guy even if he were to shift. Ha ha! As if he could shift. Tommy was a bit of an oddity, born to a family of shifters and wasn’t able to shift himself. Oh, but he could sense other weres and even senses what they are. Now here he was in danger of being claimed by a damn wolf and not in an “I love you please be my mate way”. No this guy was gonna rape him.  
“Come on pretty and play nice or it will hurt so much more.”  
The wolf pinned his hands painfully against the brick wall. Tommy squirmed and hissed.  
“Let me go you fucker! I don’t want to be yours, so just fuck off!”  
Tommy screamed and tried to knee the guy in the crotch, but before he could connect the guy was jerked off him. As Tommy looked on as a tall black haired were-cat was punching the shit out of the wolf. Soon it was over and the wolf ran away with its tail between its legs. The male were-cat turned and looked at Tommy.  
“Are you alright?” He asked softly and with so much concern.  
Tommy stared into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, and just nodded numbly. The guy sniffed the air and then smiled. He stuck out his hand.  
“I’m Adam nice to meet you.”  
Tommy shook his hand, and instead of giving his real name he chose his initials.  
“I’m TJ, thanks for your help. You really saved me.”  
“No problem, you probably could’ve saved yourself. I thought I’d just lend a hand.”  
Tommy was so captivated by this beautiful but strong man. He thought to himself he wouldn’t mind if Adam tried to claim him.  
“Well is there anything I can do to repay you. Maybe buy you a beer or something.”  
Adam smiled sexy and predator like for a second and then shook his head as if to clear it.  
“No, just take care of yourself from now on little kitty and stay out of trouble.”  
Tommy wrinkled his nose at the little kitty remark. But decided to leave the were-cat with something to remember him by. He leaned up close to Adam and kissed him quickly on the lips, then backed away and grinned.  
“Well see you Adam. Maybe we’ll meet up again, and then we can have a drink together.”  
As Tommy waved and walked away he thought he heard, “Oh you can count on it, my little mate.”


	2. And We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again let me say this is a fictional story.I do not know the people used in this story (what a pity ).

“Adam, what are we gonna do man?” Brian asked worried.  
Adam looked at Brian and just sighed. It was always something going wrong and it was Adam lambert’s job as the Alpha of his pack to solve it. Though this wasn’t pack problems, this was band problems and usually Brian as his musical director solved those. Their guitarist Monte had decided to leave the band and pursue a solo career and now they needed a new lead guitarist.  
“Why don’t we advertise auditions for a guitar player Brian, I’m sure that there is another guitar player as good as Monte was.”  
“Yeah that could work but we need a were because most humans won’t work with us.”  
Isaac who had been quiet playing some game on his phone spoke up.  
“I know a guy who could work with us and he is a were.”  
Adam and Brian looked at Isaac waiting for the “but” to come. When it didn’t Adam asked,  
“What pack does he belong to, and is a good guitar player?”  
Isaac smiled sadly.  
“He is a great guitarist, but he doesn’t belong to any pack.”  
“Why doesn’t he belong to a pack Isaac?” Adam asked frowning.  
“Well from what I’ve heard no pack wants him because that believe he’s cursed.”  
Adam started to ask why and Isaac held up a hand.  
“And before you ask Alpha I don’t know why.”  
Adam didn’t believe in curses and they really needed a guitar player before their next gig in two weeks.  
“Can you get in touch with this guy?” Adam asked.  
“Yeah sure, Tommy is a bartender at Gemini Moon.” Isaac was smiling at the look of comprehension dawning Adam’s face.  
“Gemini Moon! He works at Raja’s club, well then it should be easy we’ll just go over and see if he’s working now.”  
Brian and Isaac looked at each other and grinned. Their Alpha was excited to meet a cursed were guitarist, things were about to get interesting.

Tommy Joe Ratliff had just started his shift at the Gemini Moon when he sensed a familiar presence enter the club. He looked up and saw four weres walking toward the bar. Two he knew Raja and Isaac, one he didn’t and then there was the fourth Adam. Even after a year Tommy hadn’t forgotten the tall blue eyed were-cat that had come to his rescue. As they approached their gazes locked and he saw that same mysterious smile from Adam and it made Tommy nervous.  
“Tommy take a break for a few and come with me, Andrew can watch the bar.”  
Tommy sighed and went willingly wondering what was going on. As they all entered Raja’s office at the back of the club Tommy went to stand next to Raja and crossed his arms defensively.  
“What do you need me for Raja?” Tommy asked quietly.  
Raja smiled at Tommy and then glared back at the others. Raja was annoyed and that was never good. She turned back to Tommy.  
“Tommy vayvee the Alpha of my pack has come to steal you from me by offering you a job playing guitar for his band.”  
“What?” then “Really.”  
Adam stepped forward held out his hand to Tommy, and as Tommy took it he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him.  
“I’m Adam Lambert Alpha of the L.A. Pack. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tommy was it.”  
Tommy nodded a little dazed.  
“Yeah. Tommy Joe Ratliff, please to meet you.”  
“TJ.” Adam murmured and Tommy blushed.  
The others watched the exchange with some interest. It was as if the Alpha and Tommy knew each other already. Brian broke the tension.  
“I’m Brian London Tommy. Adam’s music director and a member of the L.A. Pack. We heard from Isaac here that your good on guitar, and we wanted to know if you’d like to play with us?”  
Tommy was feeling so many things at that moment, and couldn’t process it all. He ended up saying,  
“Sure I’d love to play for your band.” Then he turned to Isaac. “Thanks for the recommendation man, you know I’ve been itching to play with a band again.”  
Isaac smiled. “I know and I’ve missed playing with you. What’s it been three years since the Heartless disbanded?”  
Raja interrupted, “Sorry to halt this reunion children, but I need to talk to Tommy and the Alpha alone.”  
Isaac pulled Tommy into a hug, “We’ll catch up later.”  
Tommy nodded as Isaac and Brian left the room. He turned to Raja and Adam.  
“Adam why are you taking my best bartender from me?” Raja asked still miffed.  
But before Adam spoke Tommy did.  
“I can still work for you part-time Raja, and play for Adam’s band.” Tommy tried to reassure Raja.  
Adam cleared his throat. Raja turned to him.  
“I don’t have a problem with Tommy still working here a few nights a week, so you can stop glaring at me.” Adam gave her his killer smile.  
Raja huffed.  
“You better be glad I love you Alpha. Ok vayvee, you can have Tommy for the band, but you owe me Adam, so you better treat me real soon.”  
Adam grinned and hugged Raja. “You got it we’ll do lunch soon on me.”  
“Tommy I’m giving you the rest of the night off to talk to Adam about the band. So have fun.” Raja winked at them both and left.  
Tommy grew suddenly nervous at being alone with this man, this Alpha. He’d had nothing but bad experiences with pack leaders since the age of ten when he did not shift like all the other members children. Tommy and his family are were-cats and all members could shift but him. When the Alpha had found out Tommy was abnormal they cast out him and his family. This was a fate worse than death for most weres but Tommy’s family chose to love him regardless of his defect. Over the years Tommy had become close to other weres only to be scorned and feared once they knew his secret. He was definitely were-cat in scent and in his heightened senses of smell, eyesight, hearing and healing abilities, but the cat was trapped inside of him. Never to manifest.  
Now he was being offered his dream job of lead guitarist for Adam Lambert, Alpha of the L.A. pack and up and coming star of the underground Los Angeles music scene. Would Adam turn him away when he told him his secret? Tommy took a deep breath and decided not to beat round the bush and just tell Adam now before all was settled.  
“So TJ our paths cross again.” Adam said with heat in his eyes.  
Tommy gulped and then he bristled. Adam grinned at the disgruntled kitty, damn but Tommy was cute.  
“There is something you should know about me before you hire me Adam.” Tommy said all serious.  
“Fair enough, shoot.” Adam said waiting.  
“Ok here’s the thing. I am a were-cat in all ways but one.”  
When Adam just arched a brow at him Tommy swallowed hard and continued.  
“I can’t shift into my cat form and I don’t know why. So if you want to rethink hiring me just tell me now.”  
Tommy waited to be rejected again for something he had no control over. Instead of rejection he was enveloped in a warm, strong hug and it was wonderful. Like coming home and being the cat he was he nuzzled into the big, warm chest and almost purred. Adam pulled far enough away to look into Tommy’s eyes.  
“It doesn’t matter to me that you can’t shift Tommy Joe.” Adam’s eyes are sparkling with secrets and a little mischief.  
Tommy frowns with the confusion he’s feeling. “And why doesn’t it matter to you when almost all other weres hate me for it?”  
“Because little kitty for the simple fact that you are my other half Tommy, your my mate.”  
As Tommy gasped in shock Adam silenced him with a hard mind blowing kiss. Tommy’s last coherent thought was “What the Fuck!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far, yall are so nice. Finished this chapter earlier than expected, let me know what you think :)


	3. Where do we start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction, and I do not know any of the real people I have used for my story. (though I wish I did) So enjoy!

The kiss went on forever. Tommy’s brain was turned to mush as Adam dominated all his senses. The heat of their breaths, tongues tasting and dueling made Tommy just give in. When he let himself fall under Adam’s spell he felt his cat rise to the surface, and for the first time it wanted to break through.  
Tommy broke off the kiss backing away in shock. Adam growled a little at being denied his kiss, and stalked forward.  
“Wait a damn minute!” Tommy squeaks out holding up his hands.  
“Why should I wait when your cat is begging for more?” Adam purred and moved a little closer.  
“Well my cat might want you, but the human in me says hell no! Not until you explain to me how I’m your mate.” Tommy calmed a little and in a worried voice added. “And why I can feel my cat trying to break through now after all these years?”  
Adam just smiled and stepped closer, then in an attempt to calm his kitty he palmed Tommy’s cheek and stroked it. Tommy leaned into the touch a little.  
“I’ve known you were my mate since we met six months ago. But as to why your cat is rising after all this time, I’m not sure.”  
Adam hoped this would help calm Tommy but somehow it irritated him more because he pulled back again.  
“You knew we were mates when we met. Why didn’t you say anything?” Then he waved that away before Adam could answer. “Never mind because it doesn’t matter, because we hardly know each other. So if we are mates you’re going to have get to know me. I’m not that easy just because you are gorgeous and a hell of singer doesn’t mean I’ll fall into your bed just like that.”  
By the Tommy finished his little speech he was breathing hard and blushing so sweetly. Adam was loving his fierce mate already, but conceded that Tommy was right. They should get to know each other. At least he knew Tommy was attracted to him and that was a start.  
“Ok Tommy Joe we’ll do this. You will come tomorrow and practice with my band. I know you will be a perfect fit for us.”  
Adam moved close to him again and took his hand.  
“As for us being mates I will hold off on making you mine until we know each other better.”  
Adam brought Tommy’s hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss to the palm, and Tommy shivered.  
“Go home Tommy and rest, then meet me and part of your new pack at the studio tomorrow. I’ll get Isaac to text you the address in the morning and the time, ok.”  
Tommy nodded. He started to walk away then turned to look back at Adam.  
“You want me in your pack?” He asked with hope.  
“Of course I want you in my pack, Tommy.” Adam said smiling brightly.  
“But aren’t you afraid I’ll curse you?” Tommy asked cautiously.  
“Tommy I don’t believe in curses, so no I’m not afraid of you. But I do believe in destiny and we are definitely meant to be. I will show you that if you will let me.”  
For the first time Tommy saw some vulnerability in the Alpha’s eyes and it was reassuring to him. Tommy smiled softly and it made Adam’s heart thump.  
“Ok Adam we’ll give it a shot and see how it goes.” Then Tommy turned and added. “See you tomorrow Alpha.”  
As Adam watched Tommy swing his hips seductively while walking out the office, he groaned. Tommy Joe might just be the death of him and not from any curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and comments so far, keep them coming I like input :) Sorry it was a short Ch. Next one will be longer.


	4. Play kitty, play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.  
> I am sorry it has been so long since I've posted a chapter, but I've been going through some stuff. But now I have chapter 4 for you and I hope you like it. Comments welcome :)

Tommy dreamed. The young boy felt that something inside him was wrong. Why were the other were- children his age having their first changes and he wasn’t. His parents told him it would be ok and that maybe he was a late changer, but that wasn’t the problem. Their Alpha was a suspicious cat and hated any weakness or defects in his pack. So when Tommy turned thirteen and still hadn’t shifted the Alpha wanted his parents to kill him. They refused to kill their son so the Alpha banished his family from the pack. He also spread word of what he called the cursed cat, so no other pack would accept them either. Before Tommy and his family left an old woman of the pack came to him. She was considered a seer of sorts. She touched his cheek gently then whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry child, you are special but not in a bad way. You are still a cat and one day you will meet the one who will show you your magic. Remember this!” Then she kissed his cheek smiled and left. Tommy awoke gasping. Why was he dreaming of the past? He’d almost forgotten what the old were-cat Silvia had said to him. Just then his phone beeps letting know he had a message. He looked, it was from Isaac. “Tommy the rehearsal is at 10 at 1975 Riverside Dr. You up, will you make it cuz I can pick you up?” Tommy smiles then looks at the clock. It’s 8:30. Maybe he should get Isaac to pick him up. So he texted back his address and that he can be ready by 9. Then Tommy hauls his ass out of bed to make coffee and take a shower. Shaking off the disturbing dream and his thoughts that Adam might be the one to break his curse. Tommy’s standing at the curve when Isaac pulls up in his car. Tommy gets in and they pull into traffic. They don’t talk for a few minutes then Isaac breaks the silence. “I’ve missed talking to you TJ. How have you been?” Tommy’s known Isaac for awhile since they use to play together in a band. Isaac isn’t a were-cat, but a wolf. That never bothered them from being friends though and so he found himself falling back into easy conversation again. “I’ve been ok. It’s been tough finding jobs and I haven’t played since Ravi but Sutan’s been good about me working in his club.” Then he asked. “Are you still with Sophie?” Isaac smiled. “Yeah man we got mated!” Tommy smiled. “Mated, that’s great man. I’m happy for you both.” “TJ have you found your mate yet?” Tommy didn’t know how to answer that. Adam had said they were mates, but Tommy wasn’t sure. And didn’t know how much to tell Isaac about what his Alpha had said. For now he decided to be vague. “Maybe but I’m not sure. It’s kind of complicated. ” Isaac grinned. “Is she pretty?” “Definitely beautiful, but it’s a guy.” Tommy said kind of low. But of course Isaac’s wolf hearing picked it up. “Wow a male mate for you, must be a surprise.” “Not really. I’ve been attracted to guys before, just never done anything about it.” Isaac looked surprised. “I guess you did something with this guy.” “Yeah we kissed, but that’s as far as we’ve gone. Look can we talk about something else?” “Of course, but if you need to talk I’m here for you.” Tommy nods and for the rest of the trip Isaac fills him in on the band. When they reach the studio it’s about 9:45 and Isaac shows Tommy the sheet music for the songs they will be doing. As Tommy begins practicing “Sleepwalker” with Isaac the other band members and Adam walked in. Tommy starts on the guitar solo, lost in the music and doesn’t see Adam’s awed look. When he notices Isaac’s stopped he looks up and see’s Adam and the others staring at him in shock. So Tommy stops and blushes madly, looking down hiding behind his hair. “That was awesome!” said an enthusiastic female voice. Tommy looked up to see a pretty brown haired girl were-cat approach him. He smiled. “Hi I’m the bass player for our Alpha’s band. Ashley Dzerigian.” She said holding out her hand. “But you can call me Ashley D if you like. Tommy right?”She said as they shook hands. “Yeah it’s Tommy Joe Ratliff, but you can call me Tommy. Nice to meet you Ashley.” He grinned at the friendly girl. “Hi Tommy! You’ve already met me but I’ll say it again, I’m Brian London. I’m Adam’s music director and I play the keys.” Brian held out his hand. Tommy smiled and took it, thinking this guy was a really strong were-wolf. Maybe even almost alpha, but not quite as strong as Adam. “Tommy, nice to meet you again.” Tommy said shaking his hand. Adam had been silent as the band introduced themselves, now he stepped in next to Tommy. Tommy shivered from the power Adam exuded and his cat rolled to the surface again. A purr escaped his mouth and he blushed as Adam grinned. The other band members looked on with interest. “Alright, so now that we’ve introduced ourselves to Tommy Joe, let’s run through the songs.” Adam turned and smiled at Tommy. “You want to listen first or do you want to play along to the sheet music?” Tommy smiled back. “I’ll play along.” “Alright, let’s jam!” An hour later the whole band was convinced they had made the right choice with Tommy on guitar. He was quick in picking up the songs and adding his own unique touch on them. They all were standing around after, getting to know Tommy, when Adam put his arms around the smaller man’s waist and held him close. “As you all know Tommy has no pack, so I would like to make him one of ours. Are there any objections?” Adam asked and Tommy stiffened. Adam continued. “Before you answer there is something different about Tommy that other alpha’s considered a curse. I of course don’t. Anyway, Tommy is a were-cat who can’t shift into his cat form. So now tell me what you all think.” Tommy was embarrassed so he stared at his feet hiding behind his hair. One by one the other band members said they accepted him into the pack, and he looked up surprised. This was the first pack that had accepted him and he couldn’t hold back the tears of happiness that leaked from his eyes. Adam hugged him tighter and he felt like he was finally home. Then Adam ruined it by his next words. “Also I would like you all to know that Tommy is my mate, so as soon as he accepts me he will become your beta.” Ashley squealed with glee and hugged them both. “I’m so happy for you guys. Tommy our Alpha has been lonely for a long time and it’s so wonderful that you came along to make him happy again.” Isaac came over and hugged them both too. He leaned in close and whispered in Tommy’s ear. “So this is what you meant by complicated.” Tommy nodded. “Don’t worry Adam is a great guy and Alpha. You’re in good hands.” Then he stepped back to let Brian hug them. “I’m happy for you guys, but Alpha I wonder what your first and second in command will say.” Adam laughed. “Sutan will be fine with it, but Brad will probably give him the third degree as if he were my mother.” Tommy pulled out of his embrace and turned to face Adam. “Sutan my boss is your beta? And who is this Brad and why would he grill me?” “Yeah Sutan and Raja are my second betas. Brad is my first beta and also my ex-boyfriend.” Tommy just shook his head in disbelief. Adam’s ex-boyfriend was his first beta, how would he react to a freak were-cat like Tommy as the future mate of his alpha. “Adam can we go somewhere to talk.” Tommy asked softly. “Of course. Guys we will practice again tomorrow same time OK.” As they all walked out Ashley pulled Tommy to her in another hug. “It’ll all work out Tommy, just you wait and see.” “Thanks Ashley.” They parted and Tommy got into Adam’s car. They drove in silence for a few miles when Adam broke the silence. “You’re angry with me, Tommy Joe. The question is why?” Tommy glares at Adam’s profile and his cat moves to the surface again turning his brown eyes a shiny green gold. “Damn right I’m mad at you, first you decide to bring me into your pack. Which is not that bad of a thing to do, but then you go and tell them I’m your mate.” Tommy growled in frustration and felt his cat ripple to surface again so close he shuddered. His skin itched and felt too tight, before he realized he scratched grooves into his arms. Adam noticed and pulled over the car to see what was wrong. “Tommy Joe are you ok? What’s wrong?” Adam asked worried. Tommy looked into his soon to be Alpha’s eyes and Adam’s widened at what he saw. Tommy’s usual pretty brown eyes changed to slits and were a golden green color. His cat was right on the surface and if Adam didn’t calm it Tommy would have his first shift in Adam’s car. So not a good place for it. Moving slowly Adam reached out and stroked Tommy’s hair softly and when Adam spoke it was with just a little Alpha power in his voice. “Listen to me Tommy! You have to calm down. Now or you will shift right here and I am sure you don’t want that.” Tommy seemed to take that in and shook his head as if to clear it. Then he just looked scared. Adam pulled him into a hug and stroked his back soothingly. “It will be alright. I promise. Now relax, I’m gonna take you back to my pack house and we will figure this out ok.” Tommy nodded and Adam pulled back onto the road. Awhile later they arrived at a gated compound. It was huge and surrounded by forest. The house was beautiful, but Tommy hardly noticed still shaken by his earlier freak out. Adam led him inside and started up the steps to take him to his bedroom when a small brown haired guy shouted at Adam. “Adam I’m glad your home! I just got off the phone with Brian and he said you’ve found your mate, and oh he’s here.” The were-cat stopped abruptly and stared at Tommy intently. Tommy stared back. Adam sighed and cleared his throat for introductions. “Tommy this is my first beta Brad Bell. Brad this is my new guitarist and soon to be mate Tommy Joe Ratliff.” Brad was silent for long minutes as he contemplated the blond cat before him. So this was the guy Adam had met three years earlier, but Brad wondered why he had not said that this was his mate. Brad wasn’t jealous no, he and Adam were better as friends but still he was protective of his Alpha. Brad sniffed Tommy’s scent then gasped, Tommy frowned then decided to pretend he hadn’t noticed it. He held out his hand to Brad. “Nice to meet you Brad, I hope you will accept me into the pack.” Brad smiled but there was a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Great to meet you Tommy! I am so happy that Adam has finally found his true mate and I welcome you to our pack.” Tommy growled low at the true mate part and Adam pulled him in close. “Brad can we talk later, right now I have to talk to Tommy Joe in private.” Without waiting for a reply Adam pulls Tommy up the stairs and into his bedroom. He lets him go and steps back because Tommy is fuming. “Tommy look at me!” He uses his Alpha command voice. Tommy cringes and bares his neck. Adam walks close and leans in to lick the offering. Tommy shivers, then purrs a little as Adam pulls him in his arms and kisses his neck more. He feels Tommy’s cat calm and relax into him. “Tommy are you ok now?” Adam asked. Tommy nodded and rubbed his head against Adams cheek. His breathing was slowing but Adam could still feel Tommy’s cat wanting to come out. So he decided to help his mate become whole and heal his hurts by luring Tommy’s cat out with his own. First he needed Tommy’s consent. He lifted his mates chin and waited for Tommy to look into his eyes. Finally Tommy snapped out of the spell he seemed to be under and pulled out of Adam’s grasp, and he let him go. “What’s happening to me Adam? I can feel my cat inside trying to make me shift, but how can that be?” “I think it’s because you’ve found your mate and it wants to be with my cat, so it finally surfaced. Do you want to try and shift Tommy because I think I can help you?” Tommy thought about it hard and then remembered the old woman of his former packs words. “One day you will meet the one who will show you your magic.” “Yes I would like to try.” Adam smiled and then hugged Tommy briefly before stepping back serious. “Good, I suggest you undress so you don’t shred your clothes.” Tommy nodded and undressed quickly. Adam’s breath caught in his throat at the beautiful body in front of him. God he wanted to kiss every inch of it, and make love to Tommy all night until they both were exhausted. He shook his head to clear it. He had to help Tommy’s cat first and then he would claim his mate. “Now just relax and let my power flow through you. When you feel your cat rise don’t fight it. Since this is your first change it may be painful and I’m sorry for that. But I can promise it will get easier.” “Ok, I’m ready let’s do this.” Adam let his Alpha power flow out and engulf Tommy. He heard his mate gasp and then he was falling to his knees. Tommy’s cat rose to his mate’s power and rubbed against wanting to come out. “Change Mate!” Adam said and pushed his power more. Tommy shifted and when it was over a cute blonde-brown Tabby cat was in his place. The cat meowed pitifully. Adam smiled and walked to him, picked the cat up gently and cuddled him. “It’s ok Tommy, you are just so cute! Such a pretty kitty!” Adam felt the press of sharp claws in his arm. “Ouch Tommy that hurts. Well at least you acting more yourself now.” Adam sat Tommy on his bed and Tommy meowed looking up at him like he was a little lost. Adam figured he wouldn’t be able to change back for a while so he decided to join him. So Adam undressed and shifted into a sleek, black, panther and prowled over to Tommy. The smaller cat cringed back and hissed. Adam just huffed at him and jumped up next him. Adam pinned the little cat down with a paw and proceeded to lick him all over. Tommy fought a little then just lay there and let Adam have his way. When Tommy had calmed Adam let him up and the Tabby licked the bigger cat’s nose then curled up next to Adam’s side and slept. Adam curled around him sharing his warmth. Before sleep overtook him Adam wondered if Tommy would ever accept him as his mate. Guess they would see soon.


	5. Awake to Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, I do not know these people.

Tommy awoke slowly, the room was only dimly lit and he felt disoriented. He felt arms holding him close. He breathed in. Adam. He remembered now that he had shifted for the first time tonight. He wasn’t a big cat like his Dad, Mom or even his sister. He was a small house cat. How odd. Adam was a large black panther and every inch a predator. Tommy was a little jealous, but just a little.  
He turned in Adam’s arms only to jump a little in surprise as he stared into piercing blue eyes. Adam was awake and Tommy had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed. Tommy didn’t know what to say to Adam, should he say thanks for making him a whole were-cat finally or should he not mention it. Adam was looking at him intently and Tommy swallowed hard then decided to bite the bullet.

“So um like thanks for helping me to shift. It was something I thought I’d always have to live without. But then you came into my life and worked some kind of magic on me and now I’m whole Adam. So thank you so much.”

At the end of his awkward speech Tommy decided to do something else to show Adam his appreciation so he leaned in and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss at first, becoming deeper as Adam took over consuming his whole being with his lips and tongue. Adam tried wrapping his arms around Tommy to pull him closer but Tommy panicked. Was he ready to be Adam’s mate? No! For one they hardly knew each other, and another being the weird way Adam had brought out his cat. Plus he’d never been with a male before. So, no he was not ready for mating.  
Tommy pushed back from Adam and hopped off the bed to pick up his clothes. Adam just stared dumbstruck. Tommy dressed fast then turned to face Adam.

“Look I know you are my Alpha and you have helped me bring out my cat, but I’m just not ready for this. We don’t know each other well, and though my cat wants to submit to yours the human needs more than just animal instincts to give myself to you.”

Adam took all he’d said in then sighed. He knew Tommy was meant to be his but he also knew you could not rush love. So, he needed to give his mate time to get to know him and to fall in love. 

“Tommy Joe, I’m sorry if you feel pushed to become my mate. I just want you so bad now that you’re near me again. But I will give you time to get to know me and fall in love.”

Adam walked over to Tommy and took his hand to kiss it sweetly. Then he looked Tommy in the eyes and smiled.

“Tommy Joe will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow night?”

Tommy’s eyes widened in surprise and then delight. He smiled back.

“Yes Adam I would love to go out with you.”

Adam took Tommy home even though it was midnight, and when he returned Brad and Sutan were waiting up in the kitchen for him.

“So how is our newest little were-cat doing?” Sutan asked.

Brad and Sutan were grinning like loons and Adam felt an uncharacteristic blush heat his cheeks.

“I think our big, bad alpha is embarrassed Brad, what do you think?”

“I think Adam is just frustrated that his little mate isn’t giving him any yet.”

Adam growled at his two good friends and betas. Then he gave it up and sat down to have a much needed drink. Sutan poured him a shot of tequila, and he downed fast. Then he smiled at them.

“I’m glad you guys find my life funny. For your information Tommy and I are taking things slow and tomorrow we will have our first date. He wants to get to know me before we mate for life, and even I think it’s a good idea.”  
Brad and Sutan looked at each other like having an unspoken conversation. Then Sutan nods agreement.

“Adam do you know why it has taken Tommy so long to shift to his cat form?” He asked.

Adam shook his head.

“Well I did some research into Were history and I may have found a reason for it.”

“You were researching Tommy behind his back Sutan. Why?” Adam asked incredulous.

Sutan held up a hand to calm his Alpha. Brad looked worried.

“Adam when I first met Tommy he explained to me his lack of pack and why. So I told him I would look into it for him and he agreed. So anyway do you want to know what I found out?”

Adam nodded and waited for Sutan to explain.

“As you know all were-creatures have a hierarchy. Starting with Alpha, then beta, followed by your gammas and delta’s. The one rarity in the hierarchy is an omega. Not much is known, because they are so rare, but it is said that they have many special abilities and one is to procreate in both female and male omegas.”

Both Brad and Adam gasped in surprise. Adam was happy he and Tommy could have kids and worried that this would scare his mate into running from him. It definitely was something to talk about before they mated. But how was he going to tell Tommy he might get pregnant if they mated. Tommy would flip out and not in a good way.

“OMG Adam you and Tommy can have kids together! That’s like every gay couples dream and you get to have that, wow just wow!”

Brad was so excited and waving his hands around and Adam and Sutan grinned at him. But then Sutan became serious again.

“It is not a guarantee that he will conceive not all omega’s can. But the old lady were-cat I talked to said that you should watch for signs of heat after you have mated and if he comes into heat then there is a good chance he can conceive. So it could happen or not but you have to tell Tommy about this Adam and soon.”

Adam sighed thinking that this could drive his pretty kitty away. Tonight was going to be their first date and this could put an end to their budding relationship. Sutan snapped his fingers in front of Adam’s face to gain his attention. Adam blinked.

“One more thing you should know about omega’s Adam and this is really important. Now that Tommy is a full were-cat his scent as an omega will be really strong.”

“So what Sutan all were’s have strong scents. What is the difference in an omega?” Brad asked.

“An omega is a rare gift in our world and that means as long as he is unclaimed by our Alpha any other Alpha could take him by force.”

Adam growled and stood abruptly his cat coming to the surface. He was heading toward the door when both his betas jumped in front of him and pushed him back.

“Where are you going Adam?” Brad asked worried.

But before Adam could answer Sutan did.

“He’s going to claim Tommy, so no one else can take his mate. But you can’t do that you idiot Alpha!”

Adam growled again at Sutan’s insult. Both Brad and Sutan were gripping their alpha by his arms trying to hold him back.

“Why can’t I claim him?” Adam growled dangerously.

“Because if you claim him by force he will hate you forever. And I know you don’t want that.”

“Besides Adam you’re not the type of Alpha to try and force love. Because you are the most gentle, loving and caring person I know and it would kill you to hurt your mate in any way.” Brad said knowing this would calm Adam’s more sensitive human side.

Adam’s cat finally calmed at that. It was true he wouldn’t want to hurt Tommy and forcing a claim would definitely cause Tommy to resent him. But there had to be a way to protect his mate until Tommy was ready to be claimed. He would discuss this all with Tommy tonight. All of it, the omega thing, and the dangers of being unclaimed. He hoped that once he was done that Tommy would still want to give them a chance, because he sure didn’t want to lose his mate now that he’d found him.


	6. First or Last Date ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know Adam, Tommy or any of the others in my story.

Tommy woke up confused. There was a text from Adam waiting for him. 

“TJ, can you come over to my place about 6 so we can talk before our date. Please it’s important. See ya soon.” A.

Tommy frowned. What could Adam want to talk about? He seemed fine when he’d dropped Tommy home last night. Something had gone wrong, but what? Tommy sighed, he would not worry about this now. He had an early shift at Gemini Moon and he needed to get ready. He set the coffee to making and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

There wasn’t a lot of business in the club/bar during the day but they had a few regulars who came in to drink. Tommy enjoyed the calm almost deserted shift, until his peace was interrupted by his boss and pack mate Sutan who approached him almost warily. He raised an eyebrow at his new friend’s reluctance to speak his mind. Sutan and certainly Raja never hesitated to say exactly what was on their minds always so Tommy was a little afraid. This could be bad.  
“Hey Sutan what’s up?”

Tommy smiled at his new friend and pack mate. Sutan took a deep breath and smiled back.

“Come on Tommy take a break, let’s talk for a while in my office.”

So serious. Now Tommy was worried. He followed silently to the back of the club and didn’t speak until the door was closed to Sutan’s office.

“So what’s wrong Boss?” Tommy asked.  
Sutan sat on his desk while Tommy chose one of the plush arm chairs.  
“You remember when you asked me to look into Were history and if there were any other instances where a shifter was born unable to change. Well I found out the reason why you haven’t been able to change until you met Adam.”

Tommy’s eyes widened in shock and then relief. Sutan understood his friend’s surprise, when you were hated for being born different, it had to be a relief to know why. Adam was supposed to talk to Tommy about this before their date this evening but Sutan felt that his Alpha might not be the best one to explain it. Plus if Adam didn’t handle it gently he had a feeling he might lose his mate forever.  
So Sutan had made the decision to talk to Tommy himself and help him understand how special he really is.

“What did you find out?” Tommy asked quietly.

“Well you are what is known in the were hierarchy as an omega. Mostly found in the wolves, but are born into all shifter species. You are very special Tommy, an omega is so very rare. They are born with special powers and the ability to procreate in both male and females.”

Tommy gasped and then looked a Sutan wide eyed.

“Are you telling me I can get pregnant?” His voice almost shrieked.

“Calm down Tommy, it’s not certain you can get pregnant. Just a chance. Anyway having a child wouldn’t be so bad since you are gay and in love with our Alpha. I would think this is a precious gift.”

Tommy calmed a little at that. If he and Adam were to fall in love and mate it would be nice to have children together. But he always thought they’d adopt not that he would carry them. And why did Sutan say he was already in love, he hardly knew Adam. Well his cat knew Adam’s cat and was very happy to submit to anything its Alpha might want. But dammit Tommy the human couldn’t fall so easily, could he?

“Does Adam know about all this?”

“Yes I told him when I came home last night.”

So that was why Adam wanted to talk before going out tonight. He had to find out just what Adam thought of all this, but Tommy didn’t know if his Alpha’s beta would tell him.

“Sutan, what did Adam think of all this omega stuff?”

Sutan looked uncomfortable with the question but then decided to tell Tommy the truth.

“He wanted to rush out and claim you immediately, but Brad and I stopped him.”

“Why? Just because I’m an omega and could possibly carry his babies.”

Sutan shook his head.

“No. He wanted to claim you so no one else would force a claim on you.”

Tommy looked confused. Sutan elaborated.

“Your being able to shift now has changed your scent. It makes you very alluring and irresistible to other weres and Alpha’s in particular. This could be dangerous since you are unclaimed by your mate.”

“So you’re saying that another Alpha could claim me against my will!” Tommy shouted out panicked.

“Yes, and this is why Adam is worried. But because he promised not to force his claim so you could get know him, he could lose you if someone decided to steal you from him.”

Tommy felt scared and a little ashamed at how he had pushed Adam back because he wasn’t sure of his own feelings. He knew he and Adam were meant to mate but he was afraid to give up what freedom he had. Being an outcast was lonely sometimes but at least he only had to answer to himself. Maybe he was being unfair to Adam. This sweet gentle man who let his mate savor his freedom for three years while not even knowing if they’d meet again. Tommy smiled. Maybe Adam was worth the chance at happiness and love.

“Sutan would you mind if I left early to go see Adam?”

“Sure. Are you upset at what I told you?” Sutan asked.

Tommy shook his head.

“No. I’m a little afraid, but right now I just really want to see and talk to Adam about this.”

Sutan smiled.

“Go on honey and see your man. I’ll bartend for you.”

Tommy hugged his friend.

“Thanks Sutan.”

Tommy rushed out the bar and over to Adam’s place.

Twenty minutes later Tommy was ringing Adam’s doorbell, Brad answered instead of Adam.

“Well if it isn’t the little stray kitty. You’re here early aren’t you? Well no matter come on in.”

Tommy gritted his teeth at the little stray kitty jab but swallowed a retort in favor of seeing his Alpha.

“Where is Adam?” he asked.

Brad grinned. He could tell Tommy wanted to say something biting to him, but was holding it in. God this guy really amused him.

“He’s in the music room. Come on I’ll take you there.” Brad turned expecting Tommy just to follow. Which he did.

The music room was at the back of the large house. It was large with an array of instruments and Tommy fairly drooled at the guitars. Adam was singing with Brian playing the keyboard. It was a beautiful song and Tommy just stood still listening.

We can escape to a higher plane  
In Nirvana stay  
Where the dreamers lay  
I’ll lay you down, lay you down  
Safe on a higher plane  
In Nirvana stay  
Where the dreamers lay  
I’ll lay you down, lay you down

Oh, we don’t need any diamonds or gold  
Watch the mystic and cryptic unfold  
As we fly high

As Adam was hitting the high note he noticed Tommy and stopped abruptly, causing Brian to look up and frown.

“Sorry Brian, but my soon to be mate is here. Let’s call it a day Ok.”

“Yeah sure, but don’t forget we have a long practice tomorrow so we will be ready for the show next week.” 

“Don’t worry we will all be there on time Mister Music Director.” Adam said smiling.

Adam left Brian to walk over to Tommy. He must’ve really been in the zone, to not have smelled Tommy. His usual scent was stronger and very alluring and Adam had to fight not to get hard. As he approached his mate, Brad retreated with a wave and a grin and for that Adam was grateful.

“Tommy what brings you here so early? Is something wrong?”

Tommy was well aware that Brian was still in the room so he grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him out the door.

“Can we go somewhere private to talk?” Tommy asked.

“Sure. Let’s go for a walk outside.” Adam said leading the way.

Adam lead Tommy out to a beautiful garden that edged the woods beyond. It was so peaceful out here Tommy thought, and he could feel his cat itching to roll in the grass and play. But first he had to talk to Adam.

“Tommy I don’t know why you came early but I’m glad you did because there is something I want to talk to you about.” He paused. “You will probably hate me for bringing your cat out after you here what I have to say and I’m very sorry but I’m not sorry that we found each other.”

“Adam I know I’m an Omega.”

Adam just gapped at him in surprise so he continued.

“Don’t be angry but Sutan told me at work.”

“And how do you feel about it Tommy Joe?” Adam asked softly.

Tommy could tell Adam wasn’t mad but relieved about him knowing. But how did he feel about it, kind of hard to put into words. He’d try.

“To tell you the truth I’m scared and happy. Happy because I feel whole as a Were and scared that I could very well give you kittens.”

Adam chuckled at that and Tommy smiled. Then Adam got serious again.

“Tommy I know I said I’d give you time but I’m worried that someone will take you from me.”

Tommy smelled sadness at that statement and it pulled at his cat. So he walked over to Adam and hugged him close.

“Adam, I trust you to protect me and I will also be really careful too. Just give me a little time to get to know you and to digest all this omega shit. Ok.”

Adam pushed his face into Tommy’s neck and inhaled deep, then he planted a tender kiss. Pulling back he looked at Tommy and smiled.

“Alright for now I will let it be. But if I see that someone is pushing you into mating with them, I will make you mine regardless.”

Tommy could see the truth of that in his Alpha’s eyes and it made him swallow hard. But he could hardly object, when Adam was going to try to give them time.

“Ok, that seems fair.”

“Now shall we go out on our date Tommy Joe?” Adam said seductively.

“Yeah let’s go.”

The two went to a quiet were-friendly restaurant where Adam was quite the gentleman. He opened doors and pulled out chairs for Tommy. Then they talked about all sorts of things from music to what kind of movies they liked. Their tastes in music was varied but they did like a lot of the same artists. But when it came to movies Tommy was into horror where Adam preferred romantic comedies. After the dinner, Adam drives back toward his home and that confuses Tommy. But when he takes a back road to the woods behind the house and parks it all becomes clear. Adam wants them to run and play in their cat forms.

“What do you think Tommy Joe, do you want to shift and play for a while?” Adam asked grinning.

Tommy grinned back wickedly.

"Catch me if you can!" he taunts.

Then he closes his eyes and changes to his cat form. The blonde-brown tabby cat crawled out of his pile of human clothes, then darted off into the bushes. Adam laughed as he undressed quickly. Then in his sleek, black panther form Adam prowls slowly after his mate, anticipating the thrill of the hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think. I will try to post a chapter a week, promise the next will be longer.


End file.
